


Stay Another Day

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (February 2019) [5]
Category: Alice (TV 2009)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Loss, Love, POV Hatter (Alice)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'Stay Another Day ' by East 17.





	Stay Another Day

She had to leave. It was in the cards from the beginning. She didn’t belong in a place like Wonderland, and he wouldn’t condemn her to that life.

Still, when they stood there by the mirror and Alice hugged him one last time, Hatter knew he would love to beg her to stay.

She probably didn’t even realise she was taking the larger part of his heart along with her when she left.

If this was what love felt like, Hatter wondered if he wouldn’t have been better off without, but to have never had met Alice would’ve been worse.


End file.
